


New Friends

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Other, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/petewentz/status/414092553936728065">this tweet</a> and <a href="http://instagram.com/p/iJ1PCZIimL/">this Instagram post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

Pete saw the alligator at the airport, front and center in a display of stuffed animals at a newsstand welcoming them to sunny Florida. He veered away from the others and picked it up, turning it this way and that in his hands.

"Pete," his bodyguard called. Not Marcus; a cool guy and really good at his job and _working_ for Marcus, so Pete would do what he was told but not immediately. Because not Marcus, and nobody should forget it. "Pete, come on, this way."

"Patrick wanted ginger ale and Joe needs candy," Pete said without turning around. "We can take a minute. I'm gonna buy this."

"For Bronx?" Andy asked, his face neutral but his eyes all amused. Andy was such a jerk. Pete's favorite jerk.

"No, for me. It's just the right size as a pillow." Pete held it up to him. "See?"

"We're going to a hotel," the bodyguard said. "They have pillows."

Not Marcus. Marcus would get it.

Luckily Andy got it, too. "It looks really soft," he said. "Good choice. Pay for it and let's get going."

**

At the hotel, Pete put the alligator carefully on the bed and stared at it for a moment. Snowy white and soft and big blue plastic eyes. Pretty. It had a friendly face.

Pete patted it on the head and placed his phone on the bed next to it. He had to do calls, important calls, promo calls, but he was doing them from the privacy of a hotel room. He could be as naked as he wanted. Today, that was all the way naked.

"Balls-out," he told the alligator as he stepped out of his sweats and boxers. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

It didn't. He could tell from the alligator's face.

Once he was undressed he climbed on the bed and lay down, hugging the gator to his chest. So soft. Gentle against his skin. It was--not stupid, his therapist and Meagan and Gabe all said that things that gave him comfort weren't stupid. Even if they were _unusual_ things. Even if it was sexy comfort.

So, fine. It wasn't stupid. It was comforting and nice, the way the plush felt against his skin. And it was kind of sexy, in a low-level nice hum under his skin way. Not a boner way, not til he finished his calls. It was rude to have a boner while talking to people who didn't consent. The therapist and Meagan and Gabe had all agreed with him on that.

He didn't feel worried or guilty today. Just nice, lying there with cool sheets on one side of him and soft plush on the other.

Did he feel good enough to tell Twitter about it? He thought about that for a minute and decided that yes, he did. So he tweeted it, and got a huge wave of responses saying pics or it didn't happen, which made him giggle against the gator's head. Pics, of course. They always wanted pics.

Today he felt okay about that, too, and the alligator's face said it was acceptable. So he took the picture and posted it and rolled onto his back, telling his body that he needed to finish his calls before he could give in to the low heat in his belly.

Finally they were done. He tossed his phone aside and settled the gator on his chest so they could look each other in the eye. "Hi," he said quietly. "It's, like. It's really nice to meet you."

The gator didn't say anything, but the look in its big plastic eyes was so friendly he knew it was glad to meet him too.

He closed his eyes and slid the gator down his body slowly, reveling in the feeling of the plush against his skin. So soft, so nice, no hidden sharp places or dangers. Nothing that could hurt him.

When he had it against his dick he stopped for a moment, making himself breathe slowly and feel his erection start to stir. Slow and warm and nice. He rubbed the toy against himself a little, experimenting, and it was even better. Even nicer.

He checked the gator's face again. Still smiling and pleasant and happy. Into it.

He had shaved his balls the day before, because--because it felt like a day where he wanted to do that, where he wanted to be smooth down there, soft skin and delicate. The fur felt really good that way, even softer against bare skin and sensitive nerves. His breath stuttered in his throat as he rubbed, his hips arching up against the alligator.

He let himself sink down in his brain, imagining being surrounded by fur like this, all around him, warm and nice and soft and safe everywhere. Everywhere, always, wrapped up forever. So nice and protected and--

His hips stuttered and he came, getting the plush all wet.

"Crap," he muttered, pulling the gator to his chest again and hugging it. "Sorry."

He could tell by its face that it still didn't mind. He hugged it again and carefully set it aside, slipping out of bed to get a tissue.

He could get it washed later, after the show. Right now he would clean it up, and himself, and get that nap finally. The gator really was the perfect size as a pillow. And it liked him enough to cuddle, he could tell.


End file.
